


Visions

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Smut, but totally consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: When Dean and Castiel start having the same 'interesting' visions of themselves in flagrante delicto, they realise that something weird is going on.





	Visions

‘So what’s the big problem?’

‘Dammit Sam, I’m not into dudes!’

‘I’ve got two words for you, Dean: Khal Drogo.’

‘That’s different. Any person tells you they wouldn’t let Jason Momoa stick it into ‘em is just lying. This isn’t Jason Momoa. It’s _Cas_.’ Sam crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

‘Yeah, Cas. A super powerful angel of the Lord who personally pulled you out of hell. And, apparently, gave you your first wet dream since puberty. You were moaning his name, dude. Actually _moaning_.’

‘Ugh! It doesn’t make any sense!’ Dean fell back into the bed, horrified, which was of course the perfect time for said angel of the Lord to turn up.

‘Dean!’ Cas said frantically, causing Dean to give out a high-pitched shriek. ‘Something very odd happened.’ He looked around the room, then poked his head into the bathroom. ‘Oh my god! That’s the bathroom!’ He rushed up to Dean’s bed and shook his arm. ‘Dean, that’s the bathroom!’

‘Yeah, Cas, that’s the bathroom. Usually motel rooms have bathrooms.’

‘No, I mean… Dean, did you have an erotic dream about me?’ Sam sounded in danger of choking to death on his protein shake, and Dean was considering the merits of smothering himself with his pillow.

‘How did you know that?’ he groaned.

‘I think I had the same dream, or in my case, vision. In yours, were we in that shower, and then you pressed me against the wall and lifted up my knee to…?’

‘Yes, Cas, shut up, same dream,’ Dean interrupted. ‘Fuck’s sake.’ Sam made a little gagging noise.

‘Dean, this isn’t normal.’

‘Yeah, no kidding, Cas! I don’t normally have those dreams about dudes!’

‘No, I mean, the two of us simultaneously having the same vision. It was forced into our minds.’ OK, that was creepy, but frankly the best thing Dean had heard all day.

‘You mean it’s just some mind whammy thing? Oh thank god.’ Cas frowned.

‘I doubt it was God, but it had to have been something very powerful to… argh!’ Cas and Dean threw their heads back at the same time, apparently having another simultaneous vision. Sam watched in horror as they began to breathe harder, pupils dilating, and then suddenly Cas was in Dean’s bed and they were making out like teenagers in the back row of a movie theatre.

‘Oh my god, you guys, stop it, eww!’ he shouted, trying to pull them apart but succeeding only in getting shoved aside by an angel who was stronger than he looked. Then, just as abruptly as it had begun, the vision stopped, and Cas and Dean pulled apart so quickly that Dean fell off the bed in a tangle of sheets.

‘WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?’ he asked Cas, who had retreated to a safe distance on the opposite wall.

‘It appears the visions have a purpose,’ he said with more curiosity than anger. ‘It must be an extremely powerful spell to be able to affect me.’

‘Not some goddamn witch. I hate witches.’ Cas shook his head.

‘I can’t imagine a human witch with sufficient ability to…’ he paused and looked at the Winchesters.

‘Gabriel,’ all three said together.

‘That guy is such a dick!’ Dean shouted, throwing a pillow across the room.

‘We should probably stay apart while this is happening.’ Dean nodded vigorously. ‘I’ll try to find Gabriel. Can you two do some research to see if you can figure out what kind of spell he’s using?’

‘Sure Cas, good luck,’ Sam replied, and with that, the angel was gone.

‘I need a shower,’ Dean grumbled, but once he was under the hot water, memories of his dream came flooding back. Cas, naked, wet and willing, Dean pushing him against the tiles… ‘Ugh, get a grip, Dean,’ he scolded himself, but it was too late- he was rock hard and it wasn’t going anywhere, so he got a grip in a different way. ‘I am going to kill Gabriel, and I’m going to enjoy it,’ he growled to himself as the water washed away the evidence. ‘We’re going to a different motel,’ he told Sam when he came out of the bathroom.

‘I thought you might say that. Next one is 30 miles down the road in Smithburg. I’m reserving it now, can you text Cas to let him know?’ Dean grumbled but did as Sam asked.

‘Any luck finding the spell?’

‘I don’t know. The wifi here is crap, how about we go to the next place and I’ll pick it up again?’ Dean nodded and was out the door before Sam could close his laptop. ‘Uh, Dean, I think I should drive?’

‘What? Why?’

‘Well, what if you have another vision while we’re on the road? I don’t want to crash and die because you’re getting brain banged.’ He hated to admit that Sam had a point, but he couldn’t take the risk- never mind to him and Sam, Baby was innocent in all this. He passed over the keys wordlessly.

It happened about 15 miles down the highway. Sam heard Dean gasp Cas’s name, but the angel was nowhere to be seen. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and he mumbled encouragements, ‘Oh yeah, just like that, watch the teeth, oooohh yeah…’ Sam banged his head against the steering wheel; Dean was basically getting a blow job next to him. ‘The upholstery,’ Dean gasped, then smiled. ‘Damn baby, got it all,’ he sighed, and Sam fought the urge to be sick. Dean’s head snapped to attention, the vision clearing, but to his relief he’d managed not to come in his pants. ‘Drive faster, Sam. And not a word.’

The research began again in earnest once they checked into their motel, which did have much better wifi. It was about an hour later that Sam said, ‘Oh crap.’

‘What? Did you find something?’

‘Yeah, but I don’t think you’re going to like it.’

‘Just tell me, Sam.’

‘I found something that looks very similar to this. It’s a matchmaking spell- it’s meant to suggest thoughts of, uh, romance to the two recipients of the vision, to push them together.’

‘Suggest? This is a bit more than suggestive.’

‘Yeah, I’m assuming that Gabriel’s powers make it, uh, particularly strong.’

‘So this is some long-distance love potion kind of thing?’

‘Well, no, the feelings created are genuine. The visions just push you to want to make them happen. By the time the spell is broken, the couple will have actually bonded. It’s got a 90% success rate, apparently. Also, it, uh… it only works when… um…’

‘Out with it, Sam.’

‘It only works when the two people already have some existing feelings, even when they’re deep-seated.’ Dean whirled around, assuming his own face was as red as Sam’s.

‘Are you telling me that deep down, I must be gay for Cas, or this wouldn’t be happening?’

Sam shrugged. ‘I don’t know man. That’s what it says.’

‘OK, well, how do we break the spell?’ Sam coughed.

‘Yeah, you’re not going to like that either.’

‘I don’t like anything about this, Sam. Just tell me.’

‘Well… to make the visions stop, you have to… ahem… you have to… consummate them.’ He cringed as he said the last two words.

‘Consummate?’ Dean spit out with difficulty. ‘Like… consummate?’ Sam nodded. ‘Great. That’s just peachy.’

‘Sorry, Dean. I haven’t found anything else remotely like this. It seems the most likely option.’

‘Let’s see what Cas can find out about it before we jump to any… consummating.’

********************************************************************

‘You could have just phoned, Cassie,’ Gabriel said dryly, appearing in the circle of holy fire at Castiel’s summons. ‘Did you like my present?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘The little inhibition remover I sent your way.’

‘Inhibition remover?’ Gabriel rolled his eyes.

‘The sexy mojo! You and Deano, getting’ freakay? Ring any bells?’

‘So it was you. Why?’

‘Look, I don’t know about you, but I’ve had enough of the sexual tension between you two. All the eye fucking and bickering, ugh. It’s like Moonlighting all over again, all that will-they-won’t-they crap. Just get on with it!’

‘I don’t understand. I don’t recall eye fucking in the moonlight with anyone. I don’t even know what that is.’ Gabriel threw his hands up in despair.

‘Geez Cassie, you’re so literal. What I’m saying is that you and Dean are twue wuv and I’m super bored of waiting. So I found this nifty little spell and switched it on.’

‘It isn’t fair to toy with Dean like this. Switch it off.’

‘No can do, little bro. It’s one of those wind up and let go jobs. The only way to break the spell is to see it through.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘Why are you so upset?’ Gabriel deflected. ‘The spell only works because _both of you_ have the feelings. It’s all consensual and stuff, pretty progressive considering this spell was written like 3000 years ago.’ Cas’s eyes went wide.

‘I don’t understand. Are you saying that Dean…?’

‘Is totally hot for you? Yep! He may not realise it yet, but if the spell is on, it means he digs you. And you dig him. But… I’m guessing you already knew that.’ Cas blushed.

‘I… have a profound bond with Dean,’ he replied awkwardly. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. ‘He is the Righteous Man. Also, he’s very symmetrical. And muscular.’

‘Ha! In other words, you dig him! See, you should be thanking me.’

‘I don’t think Dean is very happy about this.’ Gabriel waved his hand as if dispelling Dean’s concerns.

‘Pfft. He’ll get over it once he’s cuddling in the afterglow.’

‘Afterglow?’ Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.

‘Oh yes. You were asking about how to break the spell? Well, let me out of this thing and I’ll tell you all about it. And give you another present too.’

***************************************************************

Sam texted Cas to tell him they thought they’d found something, and about half an hour later, the angel appeared, looking somewhat haunted and carrying a small paper bag.

‘Cas, you ok?’ Sam asked with concern.

‘I’m fine, I just am not used to dealing with Gabriel and his amusing ways,’ he replied sarcastically. ‘You found something?’ Sam explained about the spell and Cas nodded. ‘Yes, that’s the spell Gabriel used. You’re right about his power amplifying the effect. He found it hilarious.’

‘Great, so is he undoing the mojo or whatever?’ Dean asked hopefully.

‘I’m afraid it’s the sort of spell that, once started, is not within the power of the caster to withdraw.’

‘Why the hell did he do it in the first place?’ Dean yelled, anger boiling over.

‘He said he was tired of all the “sexual tension” and “eye fucking” and wanted us to “just get on with it,”’ Cas replied complete with air quotes. Sam choked back a laugh.

‘What’s in the bag?’ Dean asked nervously.

‘Supplies,’ Cas responded, setting the bag down on the nightstand. ‘Gabriel was very specific that he consummation had to be… complete and mutual.’ He began pulling things out of the bag. ‘I did some research about intercourse, so I acquired water-based lubricant and prophylactics. Oh, and Gabriel gave me these,’ he finished, pulling out a pair of red fuzzy handcuffs.

‘Right, I’m so out of here,’ Sam said, grabbing his laptop and backpack. ‘I’m getting another room. Call me when you’re… done.’ He shuddered and was out the door. Dean began pacing up and down.

‘You seem pretty damn calm about this, Cas,’ he said accusingly.

‘Becoming agitated is unlikely to help matters, Dean. Believe me, I vented my frustrations onto Gabriel.’

‘Well, I don’t have angel Vulcan logic crap to calm me down. I’m pretty freakin’ agitated, Cas!’

‘I’m sorry, Dean. I would never hurt you, you know that right?’

‘Yeah, I know,’ he admitted, ‘I just don’t get how resigned you are about this.’ Cas did that funny head tilt thing and took a step closer to Dean.

‘Resigned? I don’t think that’s the right word.’

‘Well, you seem to have just accepted it.’

‘Gabriel told me that this spell only works if both parties…’ Dean put up a hand to stop him.

‘Yeah, I know, no matter how deep-seated. _Very_ deep-seated.’ Cas actually blushed, something Dean hadn’t known him to be capable of doing.

‘My feelings were perhaps a bit closer to the surface than that,’ he admitted quietly. Dean felt as if he’d gone pink from his toes to the tips of his ears.  

‘So… you’re… you… uh…’

‘I would not have wished for this method, but it’s not resignation that I feel.’

‘Well, shit, Cas.’

‘I’m sorry not to be Jason Momoa. It would probably be much easier to break the spell with him.’ Something about that was extremely funny to Dean in his hysterical state, and he laughed harder than he had done in months, maybe years. Cas wasn’t sure what Dean was laughing about, but the laughter was contagious, and he went so far as to grin.

They were standing on opposite sides of the bed now, uncertain about their next step, when the vision hit them. They were naked on the bed, kissing fiercely, Dean on top of Cas, grinding their hips together, sweat dripping from their bodies as their desperation seemed to raise the temperature of the room by several degrees. Outside the vision, they began frantically ripping their clothes off, and in under a minute, vision and reality melded as their bodies crashed together. Dean took charge, grabbing a condom and the lube from the nightstand, then, grinning mischievously, the handcuffs too. He looped them through the railing at the top of the bed and trapped Cas’s wrists into them, eliciting a hungry moan from the angel.

‘Dean,’ Cas panted, ‘please fuck me.’

‘Just gotta get you ready, Cas,’ Dean replied, rolling on the condom and applying generous quantities of lube to himself and Cas.

‘No,’ Cas shook his head, ‘I don’t need to… I’m an angel, I can take it, just hurry up and do it!’ How could Dean deny such an impassioned entreaty? Positioning himself just right, Dean slid in, causing another moan of ecstasy from Cas. Hitching up Cas’s knees for leverage, he pounded hard, the feeling of warmth and tightness sending him over the edge more quickly than he would have liked. He collapsed against Cas’s chest, and felt the angel’s still painfully hard cock twitch between them. He made a move to touch it, but Cas grabbed his wrist. He’d escaped the handcuffs, and Dean realised that he had only stayed bound in the first place because he’d seen that it turned Dean on. That caused a shiver down his spine, and he captured Cas’s lips again, carefully pulling out as he did so.

Cas rolled them over and reached for his turn of the ‘supplies’, as he had called them. Unlike angels, humans did need preparing, so Cas started with a well-lubed finger, slowly stretching and stroking Dean, teasing at his prostate, somehow getting him hard again for the fourth? fifth? time that day? Dean had lost count. After what felt like hours, Cas finally positioned himself, and slowly, agonisingly slowly, made his way in. It was all he could do to hold Dean back and prevent him from speeding things up. Cas was on top, so he was in charge, and Dean would just have to go at his pace.

Dean wasn’t sure how far along they were when he realised that Cas wasn’t just fucking him. Dude was _making love_ to him, and he was drawing it out because he figured it might be his only opportunity. Dean pulled down on Cas’s head, drawing him into a kiss, and the increased closeness had Cas’s stomach rubbing against Dean’s physically improbable umpteenth erection in a very pleasing way. Cas started breathing faster, which drove his hips to move faster, and he pushed himself up so he could get a hand around Dean’s cock, determined to get them off together. He felt the hot wetness on his hand just a moment before his own release, and the glistening edges of the vision retreated to leave the stark reality of the motel room. The spell was broken.

One benefit of fucking an angel, apparently, was that he could adios the messy evidence of hot gay sex with a snap of his fingers, and that helped reduce Dean’s embarrassment significantly. They lay on their backs next to each other in silence for a few minutes, until Dean rolled onto his side to face the angel.

‘Hey Cas?’ Cas mirrored Dean’s position but couldn’t quite meet his eyes, head tilted down towards his chest.

‘Yes, Dean?’

‘Can I confess something?’

‘Of course.’ Dean cleared his throat, aware that he was going all pink again.

‘The vision stopped for me when I, uh, consummated… you know, inside you.’ Cas’s head snapped up and his eyes felt like they would bore holes into Dean’s. ‘So the rest was… all me I guess.’

Dean had never seen Castiel smile, not a full proper smile, complete with teeth, and his last thought before that smiling mouth claimed his was how glad he was that he’d caused it. They were far too exhausted for anything else, but the kissing felt nice, so they kept doing it until Dean’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Sam.

_U ok?_

_Yeah, good._

_Spell?_

_Broken._

_Should I come over?_

_Hell no._

_Gross. Call me when it’s safe._

_So much for a liberal California education._

_Not the gay thing, just the my brother having sex thing. Yuck._

Dean smiled and put the phone back, returning his attention to Cas. ‘Now where were we?’


End file.
